A plurality of covering boards on wood-based material are known from the prior art. In the simplest case such a board consists of a solid real wood. Such boards of solid wood are however very expensive and as panels it only can be laid by well skilled specialists. However, such so-called real wood planks provide a highly attractive surface. In order to avoid high costs of real wood floorings and to provide the attractive surface of such floorings at the same time, veneer covering boards have been developed. Veneer are thin sheets, as a rule 0.3 to 0.8 mm, from a high quality wood which are applied with glue to a base material. As a rule, the base materials consist of cheaper wood-based materials and are strikingly thicker than the veneer layer. A drawback of such coverings is the relative sensitive surface which, for example, can be easily damaged by means of wetness or by means of mechanical action.
Furthermore, laminate panels for floor or ceiling coverings are known from the prior art. In comparison with the covering boards mentioned at the beginning, laminate panels are relative inexpensive. As a rule, laminate panel consists of a 4 to 12 mm thick base board of MDF or HDF raw material thus of a relative low priced wood-based material wherein onto its upper side a paper printed with a décor is bonded. As a rule, at the bottom side of the base board there is situated a so-called counteracting paper which is to counteract a distortion of the base board by means of the applied décor layer. In order to improve the durability of the décor layer, a so-called overlay paper is typically applied onto the décor layer wherein the overlay paper is impregnated with a resin, for example an amino resin, and onto the resin are applied very fine abrasion-resistant particles as for example aluminium oxide particles. By pressing under application of heat and pressure the different layers of the laminate panel are joint together and the used resins are cured. Therefore, the result is a durable abrasion-resistant decorative surface.
In order to improve the durability and thus also the optical properties of the boards of wood-based material, as they are used for example for wall, ceiling or floor panel, there have been recommended several methods for coating and materials in the prior art. In principle such coatings can be applied onto any kind of board of wood-based material, including the above mentioned real wood panels and laminate panels, in order to increase the durability of the surfaces.
For example, a method for coating of a board of wood-based material is known from the WO 2007/042258 A1, wherein in a single coating step a relative thick protective layer of plastic material is applied onto the surface of a board. The used plastic material thereby is a polymerisation able acrylate system which can cure by means of a polymerisation. The polymerisation is started by means of radiation so that a complete conversion occurs through the thickness of the applied layer.
Based from these prior art there is the object to provide a coated board of wood-based material and also a method for coating a board comprising specific advantageous mechanical properties.
These and other objects will be apparent in the following description or will be recognizable from the person skilled in the art and will be solved with a coated board of wood-based material according to claim 1 and with a method for coating according to claim 9.
By means of the present invention abrasion values of the highest abrasion grade AC 5 according to prEN 15468 are achieved by optical good transparency of the coating and furthermore by good brilliance of a printed design applied underneath or therein. The surface is characterised by high micro scratch resistant (Mar-Resistance) and impact resistance according to grade 33 (prEN 15468). The characteristic values for chemical resistance and water vapor resistance, castor chair test and case leg test are certain in accordance with the prEN 15468. Furthermore, the method allows a surface in which additionally to the pressure a deep embossed decorative structure for example a brushed wood structure or a stone structure can be brought in. The invention is therefore particularly suitable for providing of floor panels.